


Above and Beyond the Call of Duty

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: An alternate ending to an alternate ending for Framed for Murder. How's that for meta?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Other Duties as Assigned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816613) by [MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy). 



> It's my one year ficaversary! My very first fic was a timid little thing, trying to fix what I found to be a troubling ending to an episode. I considered it a rare misstep for a show I found so groundbreaking in other ways.
> 
> With a little more confidence under my belt, you get this instead. I realized I had to fix the fix!

Lily Luscombe prowled around the dashing Vernon Palmer Jr. like a panther sizing up prey. The lavender satin of her gown showing off her lithe body to perfection. “I’m afraid the conditions here won’t be as luxurious as you’re used to in Hollywood.”

“There’s only one luxury I care about and that’s my automobile. I’m hoping we can make it something snazzy.”

“I’m not sure the budget will really extend to that but uh….” Raymond Hirsch stammered out.

“Ah, I think I know just the vehicle.” The Honorable Phryne Fisher confidently purred in response.

+++

Bert stood in front of Miss Fisher as she straightened his chauffeur jacket into place. He was trying to figure out how exactly he had been talked into making a total ass of himself when he caught the appreciative look being directed his way via a pair of lovely eyes and sensual ruby red lips. _Right_ , he thought, _that woman really could get a man to do just about anything. No wonder the Detective Inspector was such a wreck_. He almost felt sorry for the poor bastard.

“Almost perfect Mr. Butler!” the admiration for his numerous talents pouring out of her. Bert was a little hurt at the “almost” but he had to let that go. He knew he was always going to be a bit rough around the edges. “All you need now is,” she paused for dramatic effect, “the cap.”

Cec couldn’t hold back any longer - “Like an organ grinder’s monkey” he gaffed, spitting carrot out of his mouth as he said it. Miss Fisher shot him an exasperated look and turned her attention back to the now pouting Bert. “Don’t be so glum Bert. You’ll be driving one of Hollywood’s up and coming stars. So all you have to do is keep an eye on him.”

Miss Fisher swirled out of the room in a shimmering cloud of sequins and that fancy French perfume of hers. And for a moment Bert’s spirits were given a lift. In fact, he felt other parts of him feel like lifting as well. He quickly leveled a withering glare in the direction of the man who was supposed to be his mate but who was currently having a jolly good laugh at his expense.

The only thing that made his present humiliation worth it was the lingering sensation of her touch on his chest and the warm feeling he got as she straightened his jacket. He wouldn’t mind finding himself in this position again if it meant having her look at him that closely and appreciatively again. He was glad he had though to flex just before her hands touched him. That just about made up for everything else he reckoned. Just about…. 

Phryne knew the boys liked to have their jabs at each other, but she really could have done without Cec’s mocking of Bert. It had required enough prodding to convince Bert to even try the uniform on.

And, quite frankly, she thought Bert cleaned up rather nicely once he had on the jacket Mr. Butler had fashioned for him. _Was there anything that man couldn’t do_ she marveled, not for the first time. Returning her attentions to Bert she wondered what WAS it about a man in a uniform that was so…. _compelling_. 

She reached out to soothe Bert’s ruffled feathers and was struck again by the solidness of his form underneath the uniform. His regular choice of dress had been hiding what she was quickly realizing were very solid assets. She briefly pondered if being a Collingwood girl by birth would make a difference to Bert or if he would always view her as a Toff? If he only knew the girl she’d been.

It would only take a couple more days before both Bert and Phryne had the chance to revisit their moment of attraction.

Miss Fisher and Mr. Hirsch had gathered the cast and crew to let them know that the picture finally would be completed and that it was now going to be a talking picture. Bert’s heart sunk with the realization that the _one_ line he’d been given to say he’d botched out of nervousness.

His general mood sank as he thought about how the last few days had just been one humiliation after the other and he was craving a stiff drink. He made his way to the craft services table hoping to find at least some champers to take the edge off.

Phryne was in an incredibly good mood having helped catch the murderer, prevent another murder from taking place while showing off her skills as a markswoman, assisted her childhood friend in realizing his dream, and lastly she felt a little closer to things returning to the way they were with Jack.  But her keen eye was not so in the clouds that she couldn’t see the troubled look on Bert’s face. She realized she really had put him through the ringer over the past few days and he had held his own like a trouper.

A well-structured trouper as she recalled. One with incredibly blue eyes that at the moment were almost grey in the lighting and reflecting his current dour mood. Phryne prided herself on her observational qualities, especially when it came to the opposite sex. So she was a bit surprised at herself to have somehow missed the diamond in the rough she had been in contact with almost every day now for over a year.

She followed him over to the craft services table which groaned under the weight of the treats she’d supplied. There was plenty of everything you could want to get you through a grueling day of shooting, except for alcohol. She had purposefully limited the champagne as she wanted to make sure that filming didn’t encounter any further delays. The last thing she needed for her first time as a movie Producer & Director was another drunk actor on set. But, she recognized need when she saw it and took pity on poor Bert.

“I think you may be looking for something a bit stronger, hm?” The flask she offered him shimmered before his eyes like a desert mirage. Where she had it stashed on her person he couldn’t have said but letting his mind wander through the possibilities of where she kept it and what else she was hiding underneath her tweeds brightened his spirits considerably.

“Thank you, Miss.” Bert drawled, hoping to sound casual, like he was hanging out at the pub with his mates and not inches away from his incredibly sexy boss. He really needed to stop thinking like that. He’d known her over a year now. _And he worked for her!_ How was he having these thoughts now? Clearly being in a uniform was altering his judgment and distorting his reason. _Damn capitalism._

Besides, Miss Fisher was used to all sorts of fancy blokes. He’d certainly seen a few coming and going in the wee hours as he and Cec were pulling up. Rumpled tuxedos, a bunch Brooks Brothers types with their bespoke suites, and then the bullfighter. Peter the Painter had been the most like him, but he was a leader in the revolution and Bert knew as much talk as he was, he wasn’t the one leading the charge. And leaders like Peter were always dashing. No, there was no reason to think she’d be paying attention to him if he weren’t on the payroll.

“It’s the least I can do, Bert. You really did go above and beyond for me these past few days,” her gratitude clearly reflected in her voice. That made him stand up a little straighter despite himself and he took another big swig off the flask to steady his nerves as he felt her warmth so close to him.

Phryne was acutely aware of the impact she had on men but she didn’t expect to elicit a flush from someone like Bert. Perhaps he was more interested in exploring alternative methods to resolving class conflicts than she had first imagined. Two of Phryne’s favorite ways of celebrating were sharing a toast with a friend and having a man in her bed. She was starting to find she might have both by the end of the day.

There was a drop of whiskey on the rim of the flask and the tip of Phryne’s tongue darted out to collect it before returning the cap. Bert let out an involuntary groan. It was soft, but loud enough that Phryne looked up at him through her lashes. A wicked smile acknowledged she heard him. Bert was mortified.

“Oiy, I’m sorry Miss, I don’t know. I mean, that wasn’t…I think I better go.”

Bert felt like a fool. An utter and complete ass at this point. He could feel the blush at his neck and the tip of his ears. He could almost count how many steps it would take to get him to the closest pub where he intended to get stinking drunk. He turned on his heel and was out the door in seconds.

He was not expecting Phryne to follow him into the alleyway. Definitely not expecting her to reach out to grab his arm. And most assuredly was not expecting her to be standing so close to him when he turned around.

“Bert, stop, please. You have no reason to be ashamed. In fact, you should know I rather enjoyed that. I know it may seem unorthodox, but I find myself intrigued to hear it again, perhaps in a place more private?”

She looked down to his lips and back to his eyes. He’d seen that move before and suddenly his hackles were raised. He narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders to respond.

“Look here Miss, I don’t know quite what you are up to right now, but we may need to set something straight. I am my own man. I am not here to be anyone’s play thing. I had a moment of weakness back there, after all I am just a man and you are an incredibly beautiful and sexy woman. But see, I work for you as a driver, and occasional ground soldier, nothing else.”

Phryne was momentarily taken aback. She hadn’t thought about how this might look from his perspective.

“Bert, I’m sorry. I had no intention of treating you as anything but a man. Your own man. I would never presume to take a liberty with you or anyone else. I hope that’s not what you have come to think of me after all this time?”

Bert softened, he hated seeing the cloud of doubt flicker across her features. He stared her straight in the eyes and grasped her arms in his hands.  “You’ve never given me any reason until today to even question it Miss. I can honestly say you are the only boss I have ever had that I had any respect for, other than my commanding officer during the war. But you have to see how this looks from my perspective. You dress me up in some bloody woolen suit that stamps me for all the world to see as hired man. Then you get all friendly in a way we haven’t been friendly before.”

The implications of what he was saying hit her square in the chest.

“Oh Bert, I really must apologize. That was incredibly unfair of me.” His eyes were bright with his righteousness, making them all the bluer. Phryne made a decision.

“Bert, under the circumstances, I think maybe it’s best if I suspend your employment.”

At first he looked devastated, but then he caught the look in her eyes and a smile started to creep across his features. He still held her arms.

“That right, Miss? So, that means you aren’t paying my wages, is that? And right at this moment I no longer work for you.”

“Correct.” Phryne was feeling a little breathless with the intensity of the moment.

So Bert hadn’t imagined things after all. He decided it was now or never.

He gently backed them the few inches to the wall and kissed her. If this was going to be a one-time thing, he decided to pour everything he had into it.

The kiss left them both breathless.

 “I need to get out of this ridiculous suit, don’t you think?”

“You should, you are your own man after all.”

“Maybe you could see fit to help with that?”

“It seems only fair to offer whatever assistance I can. Let me just turn the reigns over to Raymond. Wait in the cab, perhaps on the passenger side?”

“I’m already dressed for driving Miss, so what about I drive us to Wardlow and we can take turns driving the rest of the night.”

“Deal.”

Phryne ducked back into the building for a moment. Bert climbed into the cab feeling a mix of things from hesitation to anticipation. She returned with a walk and look that was full of purpose. The smile she gave him was full of secrets. It made his stomach flutter. He hoped he really was man enough for this much woman.

+++

They made quick work of the drive to Wardlow and then scurried into the house through the front door. They went straight for the stairs. Phryne encouraged Bert to go up while she called out towards the kitchen.

“Mr. Butler, I’m home a bit earlier than planned. Needing a bit of a lie down. I have no obligations until Mr. Hirsch stops by tomorrow to do some voice recordings. So probably, will stay in my rooms most of the night I think.”

Mr. Butler emerged, drying his hands on a tea towel. Few things were lost on Tobias Butler and he had already caught sight of Bert emerging from the cab as he looked through the window and knew he'd already come through the front door. But he wouldn’t be so highly recommended if he wasn’t good at reading his employers. His face was impassive, but his next words let her know he had read the situation.

“Sorry to hear you are under the weather Miss, but that is wonderful about Mr. Hirsch. I shall make sure the parlour is ready for whatever he needs. Why don’t I send up a few sandwiches and tea later? Perhaps some cocoa this evening with a bit of whiskey”

“Perfect as always Mr. B!” She hung up her hat and then headed up the stairs.

When Phryne entered her bedroom the curtains had been drawn. She saw Bert sitting on the chaise instead of the bed. He had taken off the uniform jacket and cap leaving him in his shirtsleeves and braces. Phryne was very pleased with this view. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

She made her way over to him, shedding her jacket in the process and then sat down next to him.

“Bert, if at any time this doesn’t feel right, just say so. You won’t hurt my feelings in the slightest.”

“Same deal goes for you…Phryne.”

He looked very uncertain saying her name, but she rewarded his confidence by leaning closer and kissing him. Bert had been worried he might have expended himself in their first kiss, but being up in her room, in the semi-darkness gave him the overarching feeling that he was getting away with something, and that excited him. It certainly seemed to have excited parts of him as he could feel himself getting harder with the stimulation.

Their lips parted and their tongues began an intricate dance of exploration. It didn’t take long before their hands began explorations of their own. Phryne unbuttoned Bert’s shirt and slid her hand inside the crisply starched cotton to the soft singlet underneath.

Bert ran his rough hands over the silk camisole she was wearing. He pulled the scarf she still had around her neck loose and tossed it near the bed.

“Might come in handy later.” He uttered with a smile.

“I was thinking the same thing about that cap, Bert”

He pulled away to look at her and she arched an eyebrow.

“You said we could take turns, didn’t you?”

This time the smile reached to his eyes and the fine lines around them.

“I did indeed! So, who’s going first?”

Phryne smiled a little and bit her lip before sliding off the bench to her knees. She reached forward, eliciting a small gasp from Bert, and picked up the cap, setting it on her own head for the moment. She then leaned over him to reach up and slide the braces down his arms. Then she helped him out of his shirt and began unfastening the union suit underneath.

She undid the fastenings on his breeches and then pulled his cock free. She stroked it firmly and murmured in appreciation. Bert’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Mmmiss…Phryne?” He was unable to hide the stammer in what to call her. His surprise thrilled her, she loved doing something unexpected with a new lover.

“Yes, Bert? I am going to do exactly what you think I am. And just like that flask earlier today, I don’t intend to waist a drop.”

His moan of arousal was soon drawn out in tone to one of pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Phryne that feels amazing!”

She hummed her agreement, sending another wave of pleasure through him.

“I hope you don’t have plans this evening, because I do intend to match you move for move. That’s how a commo does it.”

Phryne paused briefly in her ministrations.

“I’m counting on it.”

There was a tentative knock on the door that quickly became a bit more insistent.

Mr. Butler cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Miss…Miss Fisher?"

Phryne slowly came to life and reached out towards the very well formed ass that was presently sprawled out on her coverlet. She groggily, responded to the voice on the other side of the door. "Yes?"

"Ah, Mr. Hirsch has arrived with a lot of machinery"

Phryne removed the chauffeur cap from her head and sat up on an elbow to get a better view of the body still glistening from their most recent romp and gave the ass a little smack.

"I thought that was happening tomorrow?"

"I’m afraid today is tomorrow, Miss" Mr. Butler shared with her, his simple words revealing volumes.

"Coming!" she sang out before sending teasing fingers over the nearest thigh of her bed mate.

"I should be very cross with you Bert."

Bert had been lying there next to her with eyes wide during the whole exchange with Mr. Butler. Images of the last 24 hours were starting to come back to him in waves. Incredibly pleasant memories. He rolled over on his side to better see her. The feline look of satisfaction on her face restored some of his confidence and swagger.

 "And why's that Miss Fisher? You seemed pleased as punch with me not three hours ago."

He punctuated his remark with the cheekiest wink. A crooked smile slid across her face and a mischievous twinkle lit up her eyes "That's just it, you've been holding out on me! Had I known you were a man of so many hidden _talents_ I might have fired you altogether months ago.”

"But then think of all the fun we would have missed out along the way.”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s true. But in the future, if I am desperate for the _services_ of an excellent driver, will I be able to count on approaching you without firing you?”

“If you promise to do that thing with your thumbs, I could be persuaded.”

“So, that’s a yes?”

“You’re damn right it is.”

 


End file.
